


LuxSoka: The Dorian Secret

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Clones, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Code, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux Bonteri helps refugees to escape the war, but two Dorians are on the run from the oppression of their people.  It's up to Lux, Ahsoka, and a little help from Jar Jar Binks to save the Dorians from living a terrible secret.</p><p>Based on an old episode of "Buck Rogers" this is sort of a romantic action story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LuxSoka: The Dorian Secret

LuxSoka: The Dorian Secret

by

Lordhadrian

 

Senator Bonteri was leading his rebels to the Spaceport, helping refugees escape the oncoming wave of droid troops wrecking the city. Quickly, he helped load survivors and strugglers onto his freighter.

"Captain! The droid army is not far from us, but I have fighter escorts waiting to guide us off world. You may launch when ready!"

"Aye, sir!" The captain sealed up the ship and prepped the engines as the space port began to feel the pangs of cannon fire around it. Lux helped everyone he led through the city to get settled into a spot on the freighter. He took a moment to brace himself as the freighter lifted off. He had been a part of a massive rescue operation, and for his part was able to lead dozens of innocent people to safety. Thousands had been lost or captured, but many thousands had also been saved by the quick thinking of a brave few. Lux counted his blessings as he saw that they were the last ship to leave the city. He sighed, wondering if he could have done more.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a couple bumping into him while trying to move during the take off.

"Terribly sorry" The young man humbly murmured. Lux waved at him to suggest no harm had been done. He stopped and noticed the young couple. The man and woman were wearing masks that covered their entire head. They held hands like lovers, and Lux understood them almost right away. They did not want to bother him further. Frankly, their humble stride to not offend Lux made him feel a little guilty.

"You can sit with me" he offered. The couple hesitated, but sat with him as the freighter's engines rumbled and flak exploded nearby. Lux took a moment to reassure them all would be okay.

"I am Aleefa" The young woman bowed humbly "And this is Joham. You led us to safety, and we are grateful for your bravery" She almost smiled. Joham bowed, relieved that they would soon be brought to Coruscant.

Lux could not help but notice the patterns and designs woven into their masks. He reached out to Aleefa's mask, but she gently backed away. Joham looked on with trepidation.

"Forgive me" Lux pulled his hand back "I could not help but notice how nice your masks were."

"Do not trouble yourself with us" Joham politely but firmly replied "We are simple Dorians. Just travelling our way across the galaxy."

"Dorians? I'm not familiar with your culture."

"You are too kind" Aleefa blushed in a way. Only her mouth nose and eyes could be seen. The mask covered her completely, but she was clearly embarrassed. "Dorians do not have much of a culture since we are still rebuilding our civilization."

Joham nodded "Our people had a war centuries ago, and radioactive weapons were involved. Now, we are nothing more than scarred mutants!" Lux nodded and did not say anymore, though he thought it peculiar that they did not look like mutants. Just people wearing masks. But he smiled, happy to make two potentially new friends in the shadow of war.

Soon, the freighter docked in the huge spaceport of Coruscant. Lux used his comlink to contact Ahsoka Tano to meet him there.

"I hope you can spare a moment" Lux smiled as he viewed her image "I could use some help at the Spaceport."

"We know all about the refugees" Ahsoka responded warmly "The Jedi have been helping around the clock to get these people shelter and places to stay in various parts of Coruscant. I just got done helping with a couple hundred people, but I have time for one more round. I'll be bringing Senator Binks with me."

Ahsoka hurried to the port with Jar Jar Binks, though she was exhausted from working with refugees for the past several days. It was still a warm moment for her to see Lux again, and Jar Jar pulled some strings to have Gungans provide general aid to the refugees. She arrived at the port as Lux was helping people disembark from the freighter. Life was going to be uncertain for many of them, and Coruscant in many ways was no less dangerous than the ruined city they escaped. But they were alive, and there were no droids out to kill them today.

"It's so good to see you!" Ahsoka hugged her brave Senator Bonteri.

"Ahsoka!" Lux smiled, feeling a warmth he longed for in seeing her smile "I'm so glad you could help...." They embraced, and Jar Jar smiled as they rekindled a friendship and smiles that the war often deprived from them.

"Weesa be helping getting theesa people to goody goody homes!" Jar Jar helped move people to shuttles to be taken to shelters or adoptive homes and communities. The Dorians were exiting the ship. Joham and Aleefa were holding hands, breathing a sigh of relief as they prepared to find a new life.

But the good vibes and happiness were cut short by a dozen men in similar Dorian styled masks. "Stop them!" One of the masked men yelled.

Joham grimaced "It's Satrap Krill! We must get away!" Ahsoka, sensing the threat from the Dorian guards, stepped in front of Joham and Aleefa.

"Stand aside, Togrutan! We are here to arrest the traitors Joham Mayliff and Aleefa Bin. We are here on authority of the council of Doria! They have violated our sacred laws!"

Ahsoka did not back down "These two are refugees under my protection! They are now the responsibility of the Republic and the Jedi!" The guards raised their guns in the spaceport, firing on Ahsoka. She deflected the blasts and posed defensively. She made sure they realized they were up against a Jedi of some skill.

Aleefa grew angry as the Dorian Guards endangered innocent civilians "You have wronged us, Krill! The laws that you defend so fanatically would destroy our freedoms! Freedom to think! Freedom to feel! and freedom to LOVE!! Here is what I think of your laws!!" Aleefa did the most blasphemous thing she could do in the eyes of the scarred Dorians....

She removed her mask. Satrap Krill and his guards were horrified at her gesture. The masks they wore were a sacred duty, to cover their hideous disfigurement from a nuclear war long ago. For a moment, no one moved or spoke.

Aleefa revealed herself to be young, blonde haired, and, at least in Lux's eyes, surprisingly attractive. Jar Jar blinked, expecting to see a horrible mutant, but she was a rather normal human looking person. Joham was scared, very shocked.

"Aleefa, No!!"

Aleefa took his hand, and smiled. "Be brave, Joham. We are protected by the Jedi, and the Republic. Krill cannot stop us from shedding the old ways of Doria." Joham looked into her eyes. Ahsoka and Lux could tell they were in love, and cared for each other. If they were in such a condition, trapped and forced to obey horrible laws of a dying society, Lux and Ahsoka would be just as brave.

Joham removed his mask quietly. Gasps came from Krill and his guards "STOP!! THIS IS A VIOLATION OF OUR LAWS!! The most sacred laws that protect outsiders from our ugliness! FROM OUR SHAME!!" Krill raised his gun.

The fighting started up again. More Dorian guards joined Krill from his diplomatic ship, and they intended to arrest Aleefa and Joham for sacrilege. Krill was ready to punish them with Death!

It was Ahoska's turn to be surprised. Joham was a strikingly handsome young man like Lux. For a second before she started deflecting blaster shots with her saber, she wondered why the Dorians would be so horrified. What was it that made Aleefa and Joham such horrible mutants?

There was no time to think. "TAKE COVER!!" Lux returned fire and helped usher away the couple with Jar Jar. Binks ran to his Senate transport and helped Aleefa and Joham on board.

"You will pay for this interference, Jedi!" Krill growled.

Ahsoka snorted a little with contempt as she jumped back with Jedi agility to rejoin the others. "Jar Jar, we have to get Aleefa and Joham to the Senate building and give them sanctuary!" She shouted as the Dorians fired wildly at them.

"Meesa got everything under controooOOOOOLLLLAAAAAAAHHH!"

Jar Jar hit the accelerator pedal a little too fast. His transport zoomed away. Krill growled and grabbed a taxi skiff for his troops to ride. Lux fired his pistol at the Dorians while Ahsoka deflected their shots.

Joham and Aleefa held each other close. The war had taken everything from them but each other, and now the oppression of their own Dorian culture would take their lives if the Chancellor and the Jedi could not save them.

Ahsoka was good at defense, but their were too many enemy Dorians.

"This is going to be close!" Lux winced as several blasts impacted next to him.

"We've got to try!" Ahsoka looked back at the two masked youth "I won't let them be killed just because of a bunch of rules...." She activated a signal as Jar Jar drove the transport past the busy lanes towards the Senate building. Krill tried to ram their transport. Ahsoka almost fell off balance but Lux grabbed her hand as she wavered near the edge. He locked eyes with Krill. Krill looked back at him with determination.

Lux jumped onto the transport hijacked by the Dorians! He punched Satrap Krill in the face and threw himself at the guards to knock them off balance.

"LUX!!" Ahsoka shoued and jumped after him. She tried not to injure any of the Dorians, but she was rather forceful with pushing them back. Krill tried to fight her, but she was fast, jumping around him before he could do anything. She grabbed Lux by the hand as he was still in the heat of melee. Grave though he was, the guards would overpower him soon. Lux turned to see Ahsoka holding him back. He knew they had done all they could. It was time to jump back on Jar Jar's Senatorial skiff and land as soon as possible.

"Go!" She held his hand as they jumped together. The transport landed outside the Senate building. The Dorians landed close by, and prepared for more fighting. Captain Rex and a platoon of soldiers from the 501st, however, surrounded the area.

"Put down your guns!" Rex commanded as he raised his pistols "Don't amke this into a diplomatic incident!" Senator Binks stood in front of the terrified Aleefa and Joham.

"Weesa be giving them Asylum. Youssa gots no power here!"

Krill was outraged "They are fugitives! They have broken our laws and must be punished!! If we do not uphold the laws, we are nothing more than animals! Mutants! Monsters!!"

Lux walked up to him, abhorred by his statements thrown at Aleefa and Joham. "How can you call them monsters?"

"The nuclear war on Doria has destroyed their DNA, scarred them. Our hideous features must be hidden under a mask!"

"I am tired of living under a mask!" Aleefa yelled "I want to be free! I am tired of living in fear of breaking the rules! I am tired....of conformity!"

"Conformity is what keeps us alive!!" Krill tried to reason with a shrill desperation in his voice "Do you realize what would happen if we unmasked ourselves!? The Republic would ban us! Make us second class citizens!! Conformity is order! It is stability! It keeps us safe."

"We are already Monsters because of the masks we must wear!" Joham frowned "Aleefa and I want to free to live our lives. Let people judge us no matter how.....horrible we look...."

Ahsoka looked at Joham and Aleefa in the same way Lux looked at Krill in his mask, with the same disbelief. "You are not a mutan, Joham. You look very....normal. Even handsome as a human."

"We are mutants!" Krill tried to explain, with horror in his voice. Krill started to take off his mask. To everyone's shock, awe and dreaded realization, he too looked like a rather handsome young man.....identical in every way to Joham. The other Dorians took off their masks, shocking everyone. The female guards all looked like Aleefa, the men looked like Joham. It was a freak cloning of an entire civilization by natural accident of a war that happened long ago.

"You see?" Krill held back his emotions "You DO look at us as monsters and freaks....the war changed our DNA, doing irreversible damage. All men and women of our world....we are estined the same fate in every generation. To look like this! We had to wear the masks......Can you imagine waking up, every day, and seeing the same face? Working with people who wear the same face?? It was madness.....hundreds committed suicide rather than live with the madness.....This is why we need the laws. Doria cannot survive without them!"

Everyone watched in silence. As shocked as they were, they understood what drove the Dorians. Rex and the clone troops, strangely enough, remained silent as Krill explained. Maybe they understood, or maybe it was not their place to answer. Rex didn't need to respond. Senator Bonteri took charge in that moment.

Aleefa and Joham are under our protection now. Go back to Doria, and let them live in peace!" Krill looked around. they were surrounded by Jedi, Clone troops, Senate guards, etc. There was no other choice but to leave quietly as they put their masks back on.

Lux and Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. It could have ended in a massacre.

"We are in your debt, Jedi....Senator Bonteri, you have saved us again. We can never repay your efforts...." Aleefa smiled and held Joham close.

Lux looked at Joham and smiled, shaking his hand "I wish for you both much happiness. Your struggle will be difficult, but there is hope in the Republic and what it stands for. I believe in that hope."

Ahsoka stood next to him "As do I" she smiled and bowed to Aleefa. Senator Binks took the Dorian couple with him into the Senate building to begin the process of granting them citizenship in the Republic.

Ahsoka, Lux and Rex walked back to the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka subversively put her hand in his. Lux blushed as she grinned. "That was pretty brave of you." She admired him and gave him a tiny kiss on the side of his face, but also gave him a look of "please never scare me like that again."

"I promise I won't make a habit out of it" He joked "Still....I can't imagine the difficulties of living in such a society."

"I can." Ahsoka looked down with a knowing response.

"Cheer up, you two" Rex smiled "You did something great today, and saved the lives of a young couple trying to find their way in life! I would chalk that up to a win for the good guys!"

"Thanks Rex" Ahsoka smiled.

Lux looked at the Captain with curiosity "So....the Dorians had this cloned condition for centuries and couldn't handle it. What about you, Rex? You ever wake up and feel like you were going crazy seeing the same faces everywhere with your men?"

Rex raised an eyebrow and smiled "Go crazy? No way! I LOVE looking at that face! We clones are perfect!"


End file.
